


1940's Brooklyn

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Bucks! No, he was saving me.” Steve said, which was a second too late.Bucky had thrown the first punch; you could hear the crack of Sam’s jaws where Bucky punched him. Sam falls on his butt; he then cups his jaws as he looks up at Bucky who was fuming mad. Steve then pushed Bucky away, then went up to Sam.“Hey you okay?” Steve asked as he leans down, examining Sam’s face.“What the hell Bucks! He helped me!” Steve said angrily as he turns to Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was walking around Brooklyn; it was winter and it was cold. As he walks pass an alley, he heard some thrashing, so he walks closer wen he saw someone beating the shit out of another kid or a young teenager, which Sam couldn’t confirm as he was really small. Sam walks up to them and pulls the other guy back.

“Bully someone your own size!” Sam growls as he pins the guy to a wall.

The guy struggles and tries to punch Sam’s face, which Sam just punch him in the stomach, the guy falls forward, clutching his stomach. Sam then kicks his side, the guy stood up and ran off. Sam walks over the other guy on the floor, and pulls him up.

“Hey, you alright buddy?” Sam asked as he helps him up.

“I’m alright. Thanks, by the way. I’m Steve.” Steve said as he brushed dirt off his pants.

“Hey no worries, I just don’t like when people bully others that are smaller than them. I’m Sam by the way” Sam shrugs, as he placed an arm on Steve’s shoulders

“Hey! Get your hands off my friend!” Another voice filled the alley.

“Bucks! No, he was saving me.” Steve said, which was a second too late.

Bucky had thrown the first punch; you could hear the crack of Sam’s jaws where Bucky punched him. Sam falls on his butt; he then cups his jaws as he looks up at Bucky who was fuming mad. Steve then pushed Bucky away, then went up to Sam.

“Hey you okay?” Steve asked as he leans down, examining Sam’s face.

“What the hell Bucks! He helped me!” Steve said angrily as he turns to Bucky.

“He had his arm on you, Stevie.” Bucky protested as he rubs his knuckles.

“He was saving me. Someone else beat me up, he beat the shit out of that guy.” Steve said, as he helps Sam up.

“No, it’s okay. He might have thought it was me that hurt you. It’s okay I get that a lot. I’m Black and we’re in the streets.” Sam shrugs as he wipes the blood off his chin.

“Your friend means no harm, Steve. I hope you’re fine.” Sam said as he stood up, brushing dirt off his pants.

“I have to go now.” Sam said as he makes way out of the alley.

“Sam! I’m sorry!” Steve calls out after him.

“You’re really a bastard, Bucks.” Steve sighs as he picks up his bag and walks out of the alley.

“You got punched for fuck sake.” Bucky grumbles.

“But you have no rights to punch a black guy, James!” Steve growls as he turns his head fast, pointing a finger in Bucky’s face.

Bucky knew Steve was really pissed, as he calls him by his name instead of Bucky. Bucky runs his fingers in his messy hair now, he hangs his head low and walk behind Steve who was still fuming mad.

It has been days after the incident, Bucky was out on an errand when he rides pass an alley, when he heard a familiar voice, Bucky rides closer and parks his bike by the side, when he peeps at the alley, he found Sam being cornered by a few guys.

“I heard what you did to my buddy here.” A buff blonde man said as he looks at Sam.

“You think you’re some hero huh, you’re in the wrong street buddy.” The other guy said.

“I’ll let you feel what being punched feels like.” The injured guy said, and threw a punch at Sam.

Sam groans and falls to the ground, the other two mans punch and kicked him. Sam pulls himself into a ball, not wanting to fight back, as he was outnumbered. And suddenly the kicking stop and one of the tormentors falls to the ground next to Sam, Sam looks up and he saw Bucky throwing punches at the other guy.

“So, you think it’s fun to hit someone huh?” Bucky groans as he punched the guy.

“So, you think it’s okay to hurt a black guy.” Bucky kicks the other guy.

“So, you think you’re some hero now?’ Bucky punched the guy in the stomach.

“Well think twice before you pick on someone!” Bucky growls as he spat on them.

“Sam right. Come here.” Bucky said as he helps Sam up. Sam groans as his body was hurting.

“Come on let’s go, I’ll bring you to somewhere safe.” Bucky offered as he grabs his bicycle, Sam sat on the bike as Bucky rode off.

Bucky parks his bicycle and helps Sam climbs up the stairs, they walked over to an apartment and Bucky knocks the door, Sarah Rogers opens it and covers her mouth, seeing the bloody mess Sam was in.

“Sarah, is Steve home?” Bucky asked as Sam was barely conscious.

“He’s in his room. Bring him in, rest him on the couch.” Sarah Rogers said as she opens the door bigger for them.

“What happen, James?” Sarah asked him as she came out with the first aid kit.

“Found him on the street, being cornered by 3 mans. Sam here saved Stevie the other day, so I had to bring him here.” Bucky sighs as he sat down next to Sam, he lifts Sam’s legs on his, untying his shoes and pulling his pants up, exposing his wounds.

“Bucks! I thought I heard you! What happen to Sam?” Steve said as he walks out of his room.

“He ran into the kid that beat the shit out of you the other day. Could get some warm water, I need to clean his wounds.” Bucky said.

Steve came back with some towels and a basin of water, all 3 of them cleaned Sam’s wounds, while Sam was unconscious, he was exhausted honestly. When Sam woke up, he was in Steve’s bed, with Bucky next to him, his arms around Sam’s lower abdomen, Sam looks around when Steve came in, smiling at him softly.

“Sorry, Bucky is a hugger. How you feeling mate?” Steve asked as he sat next to Sam.

“Sore, but thank you.” Sam replies.

“No worries. My mum made dinner, and she said you could stay over if you like and she left some medicines, she had to work the night shift today.” Steve sighs.

“Stevie. I need sleep.” Bucky mumbles next to Sam.

“Also, Bucky’s a sleep talker too. Let’s have dinner while he sleeps.” Steve chuckles lightly.

When Sam tries to get up, Bucky pulls him closer, not wanting him to leave. Sam winced as Bucky tightens his grip. Steve looks at them and smiles.

“It’s okay, I’ll bring the food over.” Steve shook his head and laughs softly.

Sam sighs and throw his head back on to the pillow, and Bucky suddenly looks up to him, and with sleepy eyes he smiles at Sam then falls asleep on top of Sam’s chest. Sam chuckles, who knew a trip down to Brooklyn to visit his family, ends up in him getting beaten up in the alley and in bed with a white boy, a cute one too, with the most amazing blue eyes, Sam has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 10 years since Sam met Bucky, Sam sits by the window, holding a letter close to him. He sighs as he looks around his empty bedroom, he got up from his place and walks over to the study table, he smiles at the frame on the table, a photo of him, Bucky and Steve. He had his arms around Bucky as Bucky grins up to him, with Steve standing in the middle, smiling as wide as possible. Both of them in their army uniform as Sam stood there in his air force uniform.

It has been 5 years since Sam met Bucky and they have been writing a lot to each other and Sam was staying at Steve's whenever he got to make a trip back home. Steve's house was his new home, especially when he finally graduated from college with both boys. They had spent their lonely drunk nights together, cuddling up all three of them in Sam's bed, with Bucky always laying on his chest, hugging his waist, as Steve was on the other side, laying on his broad shoulders.

Sam missed that , coming home from classes to see Bucky sitting at his study table and doing his homework, where Sam would hugs him from the back, resting his head on Bucky's messy hair. Steve was an English major, Bucky was a Math major and Sam was into Mechanical Engineering, Steve had offered his spare bedroom since his mother passed away, and Sam had decided to stay in Brooklyn and further his studies.

When Bucky got his enlistment letter, Sam was pretty upset and he locks himself in his room, he couldn't accept that Bucky gonna leave him for a few years to fight for their country.

"Sammy, come on." Bucky knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Sam shouts under the cover.

"Babe! I'm leaving soon. Come on, i want to spend some time with my boyfriend!" Bucky said from the door.

"Don't call me your boyfriend, you're leaving me!" Sam said angrily as he sat up on his bed.

"Come on baby." Bucky tries to unlock the door.

"If the door broke down, you're paying for it!" Steve shouts from the kitchen as he prepares for them dinner.

"Fine!" Sam hissed as he got out of the bed and walks over to open the door. Bucky was resting his back against it, when the door opens, he falls back on ground.

"Baby." Bucky whines as he sat up and rubs the back of his head.

"Who told you rest your back against the door." Sam scoffs and walks over to his bed.

"Come on baby. I'll be gone not long." Bucky said as he got up and walks over to Sam, Bucky crouch down in front of him, resting his hands around Sam's waist.

"How long is long?" Sam sighs as he looks down at Bucky.

"Few years baby, i promise to write to you." Bucky said as he pouts slightly.

"Baby, it will be long, honestly I'll miss you and Steve too." Sam sighs as he throws his head back.

"Baby, please." Bucky said as he stood up and sat on Sam's lap.

"Fine, i know you want to keep our country safe. Then i shall apply for the air force then." Sam sighs as he looks at Bucky.

"Promise me, you will write to me, always." Sam said as he looks at Bucky.

"I promise you okay." Bucky said as he hugs Sam's shoulders, and kissed his forehead.

"Guys, enough of mushy stuff. The food is getting cold. Let's eat." Steve said as he pops his head by the door.

As Sam sends Bucky off that very morning, he held Bucky's fingers, kissing the back of his hand. He looks into Bucky blue eyes, and smiles.

"I'll miss you." Sam sighs.

"Me too baby." Bucky replies.

"Bucks, let's go now." Steve said as he picked up his bag.

"I love you, Wilson." Bucky whispers as he pulls Sam into a hug.

"I love you too, Barnes." Sam sighs as he kissed Bucky shoulders.

5 years on, Sam walks around the tiny apartment, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, as he reads Bucky's letter. Bucky had said he was coming home, and Sam decided that it was time he too made his way home. It was getting late, Sam decided to take a nap in his bed.

It was way past midnight when Sam woke up, to an arm around his waist, he looks down, adjusting his eye sight with the help of the moon light shining through his window. Sam smiles as the man in his arms stirred awake, when Bucky opens his eyes, his soft blue eyes, looking as beautiful as the first time Sam had locked eyes with. Bucky smiles and looks at him.

"Hey there." Sam greets him as he brushed Bucky's hair aside.

"Hey." Bucky mumbles.

"I miss you." Sam whispers as he kissed Bucky's forehead.

"I missed you too." Bucky mumbles as he hugs Sam tighter.

"I love you, Wilson." Bucky sighs as he leans up and kissed Sam's neck.

"And i love you too." Sam said as he kissed Bucky's head again.


End file.
